


First Kiss, Sweet Kiss

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Who would have thought that even Fuji is only human after all?





	First Kiss, Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013

Another day had passed without any changes, Fuji thought. Another day with just teasing and standing close to him.  
He sighed, if anyone knew just how insecure he could be, Fuji would never hear the end of it.  
Yes, the sadistic and mysterious tensai of Seigaku was just a human, like any other in the end.   
The brunette shook his head, now was not the time to be sulking.  
Valentine's Day was just around the corner, his chance to show his feelings, anonymously of course. He could only hope that his beloved would like the bitter-sweet chocolate, he was going to make. 

The few days had passed quickly and St Valentine's Day was there.   
Fuji had hidden his chocolate in the locker of his beloved already, he couldn't risk that one of the girls got the wrong idea.  
Now all that was left to do was to wait and see, if his choice was the right one. 

The final bell for that day rang. Fuji was disappointed, he had not seen his target with the chocolate or even near his locker for that matter.   
Of course the tensai's locker was stuffed with chocolate as well, but none of it could catch his interest.   
"Fuji." There it was, that calm voice which even followed him into his dreams. "Tezuka."  
"I'd like to have a word with you. If you could follow me please."  
"Of course, let me quickly get my things." Fuji replied immediately. Tezuka only nodded and waited for the other boy.  
They went into an empty classroom.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Fuji asked, trying his best to hide that he was more than nervous.   
Tezuka slowly walked up to Fuji and said, "This.", while he held up a package the other knew way to well.   
"Valentines chocolate. Why does that concern me?"  
"Don't play dumb, Syusuke. This is from you, isn't it?" It was obvious to Fuji that Tezuka was not in the mood for games right now.   
"How did you know?" The smaller boy asked defeated.   
"There are not that many people, who know my taste and the combination of my changing room locker." The bespectacled boy stated.   
Fuji blushed, he had not even noticed that Tezuka had exchanged the locks. He looked down, scared of Tezuka's reaction. From one second to another Fuji's eyes flew open, he had expected many things but certainly not for Tezuka to kiss him. When they broke apart again Fuji's blush had turned a few shades darker.  
"Syusuke?" Tezuka asked carefully.  
A smile spread over Fuji's lips. "Yes, Mitsu?"  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." And with a quick peck on Tezuka's lips he added, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
